new year's eve
by Bonasena
Summary: new years eve for the CSI new york team. it is happening 2 month after the series finally. (I apologize for spelling and grammatical errors, but my native language is not English. and this is my first written text in English.)
1. Chapter 1

New year's eve

December 30.

Mac comes home from work. He enters the apartment and the smell of food. Christine is in the kitchen. He comes into the kitchen and gives her a kiss on the cheek. She is starting to make dinner.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

She looks at him and smiles.

"A new recipe I try the menu in my restaurant."

Mac nods and takes a bottle of water from the refrigerator. He leans against the kitchen counter behind her in while he takes a sip of water.

"There is something I want to ask you about." He said.

She turns around and looks at him with interest.

"do you have any plans for new years eve?"

She smiles and nods.

"yes I do." She says.

Mac looks a little bit disappointed.

"what is your plans?" he ask.

"I was thinking spending my new year's eve with my fiancée and share a very passionate kiss with him at midnight."

Mac smiles and chuckles a little bit.

"okay. Do you have any plans for where you wanna share this passionate kiss with him?"

Mac asks and continuing her teasing game. She smiles.

"no, not at this moment."

He nodles.

"do you have any plans for where that might be?"

He nodles.

"well… We used to keep New Year's Eve together in the crimelab. We have thought about starting the tradition again this year. But there is one thing. I cant go if you don't wanna come. Or a least it would be really really wiered."

He looks at her with a teasing smile. She looks wonderingly at him.

"the tradition is that you cant come with out a date. So do you wanna be my new years eve date?" it would be pretty wired to go with someone how isn't my fiancée."

She looks a littlebit surprices. He regred that he asked.

"it's okay with me if you'll just be the two of us here at home? or something else?"

Christine considering it. And the she smiles and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

"it sounds nice. Okay."

Mac smiles.

"Okay. So tomorrow at 6 pm in the laboratory. "Mac says.

"but on one condistion." Christine says very serius. Mac looks at her.

"I still get to share a very passion kiss with you at midnight?" she says with no sign of teasing. He smiles and nodles.

"definitely."

She smiles. "okay.

She put her hands on his shoulders and turns his chaire around so he is facing her. Then she sits on his lab and puts her arms around his neck.

"what are you doing?" he ask with a smile.

"New Year's Eve? Does that mean the men in tuxedos and girls in long dresses? "

She asks with a little teasing smile. Mac looks at her and smiles.

"yes. It was what we used to do. "

Christine looks at him and smiles. "well I don't think a have anything that is beautiful enough."

He puts his hands hand her wrist.

"you could be wearing anything you want and you would still be the must beautiful woman in the world to me.

"do you know how much I love you?"

She gives ham a kiss. He nodles.

"year I do." she gives him a kiss and he then goes into the living room sits down at his computer and start working. Shortly after, she enters the living room to him.

"dinner is ready." She says and disappears into the kitchen.

He gets up and goes out to her.

"Should I set the table?" He asks.

When he looks over at the dining table is the food served. He goes to the refrigerator and take a bottle of wine and open it. She looks over at him.

"Wine?" She asks surprised. He nods and smiles. He walks over to the table and poured wine up. She comes over with the last food and makes signs for Mac him to come over and sit down. They sit down and Christine looking hesitant on Mac to hear his opinion about the food. He nods appreciatively.

"It's good." He said. She is smiling.

During dinner they talk about how their day has been respectively in the restaurant and in crimelab.

After dinner they go into the living room. Christine sitting down on sofa and turn on the TV while Mac goes straight to his computer and start working. Christine goes over to him. She puts her arms around his neck.

"You have to work all night?" She asks and kisses him on the head.

"No, I just have to finish this." He said absent while he focused on his computer. She goes to the door into the bedroom, looking a little disappointed back at him. He is focused only on his computer. She goes into the bed.

About an hour later Mac enter the bedroom and switched to sweatpants and go to bed. He lies down beside her. She is lying on the side with her back to him. He gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you asleep sweetie?" He asks.

"Mmm ..." she replies. He smiles.

"Then you would not respond if you did."

She turns to him and smiles.

"Maybe I talk in my sleep."

He looks at her with a teasing smile.

"You do not sound like that when you're talking in your sleep. It is more mumbling. "

She gives him a loving nudge in the side.

"I do not sleep talk." She says, sounds girl insulted.

"you do actually. It is pretty sweet and kind a sexy."

She looks at him with a teasing smile. He moves closer to her and kisses her on the lips. She does not respond.

"I'm not sure I can wait until tomorrow night with that passionate kiss." He says with a smile. He kisses her again on the lips and she still does not respond. He looks at her and wondering.

"why don't you kiss me?"

He asks. She smiles.

"I'm tired. Is just don't feel like it tonight." She says and turns on the side away from Mac

He does not give up. He starts to kiss her on the neck and put his arm around her under the blanket again. He takes her hand and intertwine their fingers together. She makes no resistance. After a while, she lies on her back and looking at him. his face just above her. He gives her a kiss on the mouth. She is smiling.

"You are so annoying." She says with a smile.

"It's impossible to be mad at you for more than 5 minutes."

She lifts her head and kisses him. She puts her hands around his neck and in to his hair. it becomes a more passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

December, 31.

At 6. Am mac wakes up and hear Christine through up in the bathroom. He walks out to her. "are you okay?" he asks. She walks over to the sink and wash her hands. She looks at him in the mirror.

"yes, I'm fine." She says like nothing just happened.

"you just through up again." He says. "that is the fourth day. You should go see a doctor today,"

She turns around and looks at him.

"are you watching me?" she asks with a smile.

"no. I am a concern boyfriend." He says. Christine can't help but smiling.

"and I'm a trained observer you know." He is adding.

Christine nods and walks over to him and give him a kiss on the cheek before walks in to the bedroom again. Han walks in to her.

"promise me you will go see a doctor today." He says with a serious look. She looks at him and nods.

"okay I promise." She says. "could my concerned boyfriend make a cup of tea to me so I can get this awful taste out of my mouth?"

Mac smiles and nods and then walks out to the kitchen and makes a cup of tea to her.

10 minutes after Christine comes into the living room. There is a hot cup with steaming tea on the coffee table and a strange smell of cinnamon in the living room. She walks over to the sofa and sit down next to mac. He handles her the cup. She looks at him.

"why does my tea smell like cinnamon?" she asks

He smiles.

"it is a recipe my dad told me. It should be good against nauseous."

Christine smiles and then take a sip.

"it is really good." She says really surprised. "what did you put in it?"

"it's a secret." He says seriously. She looks at him and smiles.

"come on Mac."

"I'm serious. It's a secret. I never told it to anyone. I was the only one my dad told it to. Not even my mom or Clair knows."

Christine nods and looks down at the cup.

"do you still miss her a lot?" she asks.

"Clair?" he asks. Christine looks at him and nods. He nods.

"yes, a lot every day. Some days more than others."

"all the time?" she asks seriously. Mac looks at her and then gets a little smil on his lips.

"if you mean when we are together then no." he starts smiling a little bit. She does too.

"I know that what we have will never come close to what you had with her." She says.

"wow hey stop it." He interrupts her.

"you are not just a number two for me. I love you and I love her. But she is gone and what we have together is just as beautiful and wonderful as what I had with Claire. Would you please stop comparing it?"

He walks over to her and holding her close to him looks her deep in the eyes.

"I love you. I asked you to Merrie me and I meant every single world I said to you that night."

He says with a serious voice. She looks down a little embarrassed that she asked. Then she looks in to his eyes.

"I love you too and I really want to merry you."

They start kissing passionate until they haft to breaks a part for air. Then she looks down for a moment before she looks at him with a smile.

"is that our new year's resolution to get married in the new year?"

Mac chuckles a little and gives her a kiss before he walks over to the sofa.

"I don't make new year's resolutions."

Christine looks strange at him and then she walks over and sit down next to him.

"why not?" she asks.

"it is supersites. And I don't believe in it." He says without look at her and then he takes the remote to the TV and turn on the news. Christine looks at him and then she takes the remote from him and turn of the TV and through the remote over to chair so he can't reach it. He looks at her.

"hey I was watching that." He says a little irritated.

"what I said before wasn't wheatear you believe in new year's resolution or not. It was a question about if we should get married in the new year or wait a year?"

he is still looking at the turn off TV. She is putting her hands on his cheek and turning his head facing her.

"I know." he says. "but I don't want to get married because of a stupid supersites tradition."

Christine gets mad and stands up and walks over to the kitchen.

"we don't have to get married if you don't want to."

She says when she is walking in to the bedroom. Mac gets up the sofa and call her name. she closes the door to the bedroom. Han walks over to the bedroom door and opening it slowly. She is standing in her walk in closet and trying to pick her close for the day. He walks over to her and put his arms around her. He looks in to her eyes through the mirror in front of them.

"I did not mean that." He says kissing the top of her head.

"it is okay. You are right we should get married for the right reason." She says.

"we are. We are getting married because we love each other. That is the right reason. We just have to find the right day now." He says. She turns around to face him. It is clearly she had cried.

"don't cry" he says and wipe of a tear of her chin.

"why are you so annoying. Even though I really want to be mad at you I can't. you are impossible to get mad at." He looks very confused.

"is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

She smiles.

"sometimes it is a good thing and sometimes like now it is really frustrating. You are so sweet and understanding that it is impossible to be mad at you for more than 1 minute."

"okay so I start being a total not understanding jerk."

He says. The both starts laughing.

"you can't be a jerk." She says and give him a quick kiss before she turns around to try to find some clothing. They both get dressed and Mac walks out and gets his firearm from the safe and put on his badge. Christine comes out to him when he is putting on his coat and shoes.

"you forgot something." She says. He is looking up at her. She gives him his keys. He gives her a quick kiss.

"see you later. We are going to the lab at 5.30 pm" he informs before he heads out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Crime lab

31\. December

the morning in the crime lab went as normal as possible. There was a robbery case Jo and Danny was working on. A homicide on a housewife Lindsey and Hawkes was working on and Mac was training Adam when they were working on a home invasion. Mac had been at the crime scene supervision Adam the hole morning. When he finally came back to the lab it was lunchtime.

He came in to the breakroom where Danny, Jo, Hawkes and Lindsay was sitting and talking about new year's eve.

"hey Mac are you and Christine coming tonight?" Danny asked.

Mac was standing at the wending machine and getting a bottle of water. He looks over at Danny.

"I think so, but Christine is sick. She is going to the doctor to day so I don't know yet." Mac explains. The rest of the team looks concerned about the news.

"is she seriously sick?" Jo asks.

Mac takes a sip of his water.

"I don't know yet. I am waiting for her to update me. But she has been throwing up a lot lately."

"she is probably pregnant." Jo says without any sign of being joking.

Mac looks irritated at her.

"Jo, stop it. She is not pregnant. She would have told me if she was" mac says.

"hmmm…" Jo says with a teasing smile.

"don't you have a robbery to solve?" mac asks to changes the subject of the conversation.

"I have a lunchbreak." Jo says and taking her sandwich op from the plaid.

"then eat." Mac says.

Lindsay turns to Hawkes.

"how are you coming with tonight Hawkes?" she asks.

"what do you mean Lindsay? Isn't you coming with Camille?" Mac asks.

Everyone looks at Mac and then at Hawkes.

"no." Hawkes look down for a moment before he continues. "I broke up with Camille a few months ago. She was cheating on me."

Mac is a little embarrassed for asks. He did not know that.

"sorry Hawkes I didn't know that." Mac says.

"it's okay. It wasn't a long time thing anyway so…" Hawkes says. Mac nodded in understanding.

"so are you coming alone or with someone else?" Lindsay asks again and focus is back to Hawkes.

"I am coming with an old friend of mine." He says and walks out of the room. The rest of them look very confused after him.

"who?" Danny asks. Mac take another sit of his water.

"is my goddaughter coming tonight?" Mac asks.

Lindsay nodded. "yes she is. She has been talking about it for days that she was celebrating new year's eve with you and Christine. "Lindsay explains with extra focus on "and Christine". Mac nodded and smiles.

"and Christine?" Jo asks confused.

"yes. It is a crime to only say Mac and not Christine if you are near Lucy. When we ask her if she want to go visit Mac. She always corrects us with and Christine." Danny Says almost sounds exhausted.

Jo looks confused.

"I didn't know you guys where living together." Jo says and looking at Mac.

"we are not. But since I told Lucy that Christine is my girlfriend Lucy had ben expected Christine's present every time she comes visit me. And if she can't find Christine in the apartment right away she asks me if I am mad at Christine or something." Mac explains.

"wow." Jo is really surprised. Mac nodes.

"so Lucy will probably be really disappointed if you and Christine doesn't come tonight." Lindsay says.

Mac nodded "I know. I hope we do but I still don't know. I let you guys know." Lindsay nodded. Mac takes out his phone to see if Christine has called or texted. But there is nothing. He finds her number and walks out of the breakroom and in to his office. While he is waiting for her to pick up Adam walks in to his office.

"he Boss I got something." Adam Says and then realize that Mac is on the phone.

"uhh sorry boss."

Mac turns away from Adam. But Christine's phone goes to voicemail.

"hey this is Christine. I can't get to the phone right now but leave a messages and I get back to you soon as possible."

"hey sweetie it's me. Could you please call me soon? I want to know what is going on with you. Call me soon. Love you, bye" mac says and then looks down at the phone before he turns around and sees that Adam had been standing there all the time.

"Adam? what do you have?" Mac asks with his typical authoritarian voice.

"hmmm. Sorry boss I… I… I did not mean to invade your privacy… I.. I can just come back later…"

"ADAM!" Mac interrupts his jabber. Adam looks up.

"uhmm year. I got something on the victim's home computer. Come check it out." Adam walks out of the office. Mac take one last look at his phone before he put it back in the pocket and fallows Adam in to the AV Lab.


	4. Chapter 4

Macs apartment

December 31. 4.30 pm

Christine comes in to Macs apartment with a dress bag over the arm. It is 4.30 pm. She left the restaurant early even through it is one of the busiest day of the year. They had 10 catering orders in the restaurant for new year's eve so it was a really bad day for a doctor appointment, but she knew that Mac would not accept her excuse about being too busy in the restaurant to go to the appointment.

She had left the restaurant at 3 pm to go to the doctor. She was done 1 hour later and then went home to Macs apartment because she knew she wasn't going to do anything good in the restaurant for the rest of the day. Her chef Jake had promised to keep her updated on the situation and she had, much against her will, been persuaded to let him deliver the day's final catering. Jake had never run catering before. It had always ben her and the young waiter Cody Martin. He was a 25-year-old man how was very quiet and very polite. He insisted on calling Christine for Miss Whitney, even though she had told him before just to call her chef or just Christine. Her other employees just called her Christine. She had now her chef Jake and herself, working in the kitchen and 2 guys Cody and Ben and 1 girl named Samantha as waiters. When she started the restaurant 2 and a half year ago it was just her and Jake.

Christine put her purse on the floor in the entrances and walks in to the kitchen. She takes a glass of water before she goes in and put the dress bag on the front og the closet. Then she go in and take a shower.

After the shower she put on a pair a sweatpants and on of Macs old navy T-shirts. She walks out to the living room to see if Mac is home yet. He isn't. she checks her phone. 7 unanswered calls. All from Mac.

"oh no." she says lough. She forgot to call him after the appointment because of the restaurant. She has never forgot to call Mac before. She walks in to the bedroom and places herself on the bed before she calls him. She is prepared for his disappointment over her. But he does not answer. She put the phone down next to her and closes her eyes. In the same moment Mac is standing in the door.

"thanks for calling." He says. Christine opens her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She says and sits up. "I totally forgot because everything was crazy in the restaurant today because of new years' eve. I just got home and saw you had called. I turned you my phone at the hospital." She explains. Han walks over to her and learns over and kisses her.

"you smell good. Just showered?" he asks.

"yes." She replies.

"hmm. Why didn't you wait for me?" he says and walks over to his closet. She sits up and smiles at his comment.

"I just want to get ready so the shower was free for you when you got home."

He looks over at her.

"I see you are already changed also." He smiles and then focus on his close again.

She looks down at her sweatpants and the old navy t-shirt.

"I was thinking to change to something a little bit more party-style and something maybe little bit more beautiful."

He looks at her.

"I think you are very sexy already. So you don't have to change because of me."

He says with a smile. Then he sees the bag hanging on the front of the closet. He is about to open it.

"no peeking." Christine says. Mac looks over at her with a surprised look.

"really?" he asks and then is about to open it again. She gets up from the bed fast and places herself between Mac and the closet.

"no peeking. It's my dress for tonight." Mac smiles.

"okay" he says and then take his clothing and walk to the bathroom and take a shower. While Mac is showering Christine is putting on makeup and putting on a long dress.

When Mac comes out from the bathroom in his boxers he put on a tuxedo and while he is standing in front of the mirror and fixing his butterfly Christine comes in and stands in the door. He stops and turn around and just stirring at her. She is in a long light pink dress whit small shoulders.

"wow." Is Macs only comment.

"you still think I should be in sweats and t-shirt?" she asks with a teasing smile.

"no. you look amazing." He says without taking his eyes away from her. She smiles.

"okay no more stirring. Get ready we have to go in 5 minutes." She says and walks over to him and help him fix his butterfly.

"why don't we just stay at home?" he asks.

She looks confused.

"seriously?" she asks. "if we stay home I switch back to sweats and t-shirt."

"okay we are going." He says very determined. She gives him a quick kiss and then walks over to the door.

"but…" he says. She turns around to look at him. "one condition. You are veering that dress when we come home to." She chuckles and shakes her head. "okay." She says with a smile. "then get ready." She orders before she walks out of the bedroom. Mac make himself ready and then meet Christine in the entrance. She has put a shall around her shoulders and is now standing in front of the mirror to finish her makeup. She fixes her lipstick and then put it in her purse and take her purse. He is stirring at her again.

"are you ready?" she asks. He doesn't respond. She smiles. "Mac Taylor, stop steering or I change to sweats and t-shirt!" she says.

He smiles at her. "sorry you look just so amazing to night. I can't help it." He says and walks over and open the front door for her.

"try." She says before walking out the door and he closes the door after himself.


	5. Lucy's welcome

Lucy's welcome

Crime Lab

31\. December 5.50 Pm

Danny, Lindsay and Sid Hammerback is in the lab and making the table ready for the party. Little 5-year-old Lucy Messer is sitting in a corner with her Ipad but she I very impatient.

"mommy when is Mac and Christine coming?" Lucy asks Lindsay when Lindsay walk by Lucy on her way to the table. Lindsay exhales.

"Lucy, it is 5.50 pm. It is only 5 minutes since last time you asked. They are all coming at 6 pm. Which is in 10 minutes. They are coming up with the elevator so you can see them when they are coming." Lindsay explains. Lucy takes her ipad and her doll and runs over and place herself in front of the elevator so no one can get in or out of the elevator.

Lindsay walks over to the table where Danny is setting the table together with Sid. Danny looks over at Lucy and smiles.

"when did we got a new security guard up here?" Danny asks with a smile. He is clearly amused by Lucy.

Lindsay seems a little bit exhausted.

"if she asks me one more time when Mac and Christine is coming I go pick them up myself just to make her stop." Danny smiles and gives Lindsay a kiss on the forehead.

"she is just excited babe. That's all." Danny says. "it's her first new year's eve where we letting her stay up to midnight." Danny puts his arms around his pregnant wife. Lindsay puts his head in to Danny's chest.

The elevator bell rings and Lucy stands up and is ready to hug Mac. But when the elevator doors open and Jo and her 15-year-old daughter Ellie steps out. Lucy sits down again. Very disappointed. Jo notes Lucy's disappointment but doesn't say anything but sends Danny and Lindsay a smile. Jo goes over to Danny, Lindsay and Sid to give them all a hug and wish happy new year. Ellie finds a seat in a corner where she places herself with her phone. The adults look over at her.

"Ellie Danville!" Jo says. "could you at least say hi to everybody?"

Ellie looks up from her phone.

"hey" she says and then she looks down at her phone again. Jo signs.

"happy new year miss Danville" Sid Says.

Ellie looks up for a short moment and then look at her phone again without saying anything.

"and that is my party-ready 15-year old daughter." Jo says with a sarcastic tone.

"yes I can hear she is ready to party." Sid says.

Ellie looks up. "I was until my party-killing mom is tweeting me like a five-year-old how has to celebrate new year's eve with my mom instead of with my friends."

"I'm not letting you be on the streets in New York city at midnight with your boyfriend Ellie. It is not safe." Jo explains. It is clearly that this conversation has been going on for a couple of hours.

"isn't it your job to make it safe?" Ellie talks back at her mom and then looks down at her phone again. Jo don't have a response to that. So she is just leaving it.

"so you guys need help with anything?" jo asks.

"yes. Could you help me setting the table?" Sid asks.

Jo and Sid starts setting the table. When Danny and Lindsay make the table for the buffet ready. When Lucy is still sitting in front of the elevator door and waiting for Mac and Christine. Few minutes after the elevator bell rings again. Lucy stands up and is ready for Mac to come out but instead Adam comes out of the elevator with a brunette woman.

"hallo Lucy. Happy new year." Adam says with a smile. Lucy looks disappointed at them and sit down again.

Adam and the woman walks over to the rest of the team.

"hallo guys. Happy new year." Adam says. Everyone stops and looks at Adam. "this is my girlfriend Michelle."

Michelle raise her hand. "hallo."

Everyone comes over and says hey to Adam and introduce them self to Michelle.

Okay so now it's only Hawkes, Flack and maybe Mac we are waiting for." Danny says.

Adam looks confused. "what do you mean with maybe Mac?" he asks.

"Mac told us at lunch that Christine is sick so it is not sure that they are coming." Danny informs him,

Adam looks over at Lucy who is still waiting.

"I thought she was waiting for Mac." Adam says referring to Lucy

"she is." Lindsay says. "and she is going to be really upset if he is not coming."

Lucy runs over to her mom.

"mommy, mommy what time is it?"

"it is 5.57. 3 minutes until 6 pm." Danny tells Lucy. Lucy smiles.

"3 minutes till Mac and Christine comes." Lucy almost yells and then runs over to the elevator when the elevator bell rings again. The adults Is clearly amused by Lucy.

"she sounds so excited now. I'm waiting to see how excited she is at midnight. That must be even more." Jo says with a smile.

"if she gets more excited she just out of her body." Lindsay says and sits down with the table. She sounds exhausted by Lucy's excitement.

At the elevator Lucy is again ready to welcome Mac. But gets disappointed again when Flack and detective Jaime Lovato comes out.

"hallo miss Messer happy new year." Flack says with a smile. Lucy looks down. Very disappointed. She takes her iPad and her doll and walks over to the corner where Ellie has placed herself and sit down next to her.

Lindsay and Jo comes over to Flack and Lovato.

"did I said something wrong?" flack asks Lindsay. Lindsay smiles.

"no Don. Sorry about that. She has been waiting for Mac for the past hour and everyone gets the same disappointed look from her." Lindsay explains and then gives Don a hug.

"so we are not the last one?" Lovato asks.

"no we are still waiting for Mac and Christine and Sheldon and his secret date." Jo explains.

"secret?" flack asks and looks at Lovato with a big smile. "probably an ME. Maybe Sid's temporary replacement." Don chuckles. "I'm he is not the only one on this team that has a thing for ME."

Lindsay gives him a et puff. Then the elevator bell rings again. The doors opens and Hawkes comes out with a very surprising date.

"hey guys. Happy new year." Hawkes says and steps out of the elevator.

"you guys remember Peyton right?" Hawkes says.

Don and Lindsay looks very surprised at Peyton and then Don looks at Lindsay with a big smile.

"hallo Lindsay and Flack. Good to see you guys." Peyton says with her familiar British accent.

"and that is detective Jaime Lovato from homicide. Don's partner." Hawkes explains.

Peyton shake hands with Lovato and then look at Flack. "partner more than just in crime." Peyton says with a teasing smile to Flack. Flack shakes his head and blushes a little bit. "and Driscoll is back." Flack says with a smile.

"and that is detective Jo Danville. She replaced Stella." Hawkes explains.

"nice to meet you." Jo says.

"and this is Doctor Peyton Driscoll." Hawkes explains to Jo and Lovato.

"doctor? What kind of doctor?" jo asks.

"I'm a pathologist. I have been working in the MEs office before. Last time was 8 years ago." Peyton explains.

"okay. So you know everyone on the team that was her 8 years ago?" jo asks. Peyton nodded.

"is everyone her?" Hawkes asks when they start walking over to the rest of the party.

"no Mac and Christine isn't her yet but everyone else is." Jo explains.

"Christine?" Peyton asks.

"hmm. Year that is Macs girlfriend." Hawkes explains.

Peyton look very surprised but she tries to hide it when they come over to the rest of the team. Danny, Adam, Michelle and Sid says hey to Hawkes and Peyton and then Danny asks: "Peyton I thought you were still living in London?"

Everyone looks at Peyton.

"I got a call 1 month ago with a job offer her in New York I couldn't say no to." She explains and look over at Sid.

"Peyton is my temporary replacement in the ME's office." Sid informs.

"does Mac know that?" Danny asks. Sid shakes his head.

"no, not yet." Sid says. Peyton look surprised at Sid.

"you said you would talk with him if he was okay with me coming back." Peyton says. Sid nodes.

"I know. And I was going to but I did not have time to it." Sid explains.

Everyone is looking at Sid when the elevator bell rings. Everyone looks over at Lucy.

"Lucy. That is Mac." Lindsay said. Lucy look up and smiles and then runs over to the elevator with her doll in her hand.

"MAAAACCC!" Lucy yells all the way.

She is running so fast that she is running right in to Mac when he steps out of the elevator. He takes her up and hugs her.

"hi Lucy. Happy new year." Mac says.

Lucy hugs mac very tight.

"hi Lucy." Christine says. Mac put Lucy down again. Lucy look up at Christine with big eyes.

"wow." Lucy says very surprised. "you beautiful."

Christine smiles. "thanks Lucy. You are very beautiful too. Is it a dress like queen Elsa's from frozen?" Christine asks. Lucy smiles and nodes.

"yes it is. But mommy doesn't know how to set my hair like Elsa." Lucy sounds a little disappointed. Mac and Christine smiles and each other then they walk over to the rest of the party. Everyone is looking at them. "hey guys." Mac says.

Everyone says hi and hugs them. Lindsay is the last to hug Mac and then she says.

"if you hadn't come soon I would have kick your but in here. Lucy has been driven me nuts for the past one and a half hour about when you were coming."

Mac is just laughing at her. "is everyone her?" mac asks finally. Everyone nodes.

"yes you where the last and the one Lucy was waiting for." Danny says.

"yes why where you late?" Lucy ask and sounds very blaming.

Mac looks at his watch. It is 6.03 pm.

"it is only 3 minutes after 6 Lucy." Mac says.

"yes but mommy said that you would be here at 6. Why where you late, Christine?" Lucy looks at Christine.

"there was traffic Lucy. And you know Mac can't speed." Christine explains and Lucy nodes.

Mac sees Peyton.

"Peyton?" mac asks surprised. Peyton is standing next to Hawkes.

"hey Mac." Peyton simply says.

"hey everyone can take a glass of champagne over there and the food should be delivered in a short time. and there is non-alcohol to Lindsay, Ellie and Lucy." Danny informs.

Everyone walks over and take a glass of champagne and Mac handles one to Christine.

"no thanks I think I just take non-alcohol if there is one more." Christine says. Mac looks surprised. "are you okay?" he asks concerned. "yes I'm fine. I just don't want alcohol right now." Mac puts the glass back and Lindsay gives Christine a glass with non-alcohol.

Peyton walks over to Hawkes that is talking with Danny how helping Lucy getting something to drink.

"how is that woman Christine? Is she a detective?" Peyton asks Hawkes.

"no. she has her own restaurant." Hawkes explains. Peyton nodes impressed.

"so how long has she and Mac been together?" she asks.

"I think she has been his girlfriend for maybe 2 years." Hawkes says.

"but she is not his girlfriend anymore." Lucy says a little too loud some everyone is looking at her. Danny looks surprised at Lucy.

"Lucy that is not true." Danny says.

"yes it is daddy. Mac said that to me. Right Mac?" Lucy walks over to Mac to get his support. She looks up at mac. Mac is looking at Lucy and then at Christine.

"you told me last time I was home with you at Christine is not your girlfriend anymore." Lucy says and looks insistend on Mac.

"that's right Lucy I told you that." Mac sais hesitated.

Everyone look very surprised at Mac and Christine.

"so you too are not together anymore?" jo asks surprised.

"we are but Christine is not just my girlfriend." Mac says with a big smile.

"wait you to are married?" jo asks surprised.

Mac and Christine look at each other and smiles.  
"no." mac says. "not yet but when I asked her 2 month ago if she want to marry me. She said yes." Mac give Christine a quick kiss on the lips.

"oh my god. Two month and you hadn't said anything?" jo sais and then walks over to hug Mac and Christine.


	6. dinner is ready

Dinner is ready

Everyone is having their glasses with champagne and all the adults is talking with each other. Ellie is sitting in the corner with her cellphone and is mad on her mom while Lucy is very busy talking with Christine about her doll that she got in Christmas present. Jo is trying to integrate Christine and Mac about the proposal but Mac is shutting her down by telling her it was no big deal. He is not giving her all the details that she wants.

"Jo, forget it he is not going to tell you anything that he doesn't want you to know." Sid says. Jo walks away from Mac and Christine.

"thanks Sid." Mac says. They take a sip of their glass.

"so how are you doing?" Mac asks.

"I'm okay. I think. I start treatment in about a week. then we will see what happens." Sid says. Christine stands up when Lucy is walking away.

"where is Lucy going?" Mac asks and put his arm around Christine.

"to the bathroom. She has already emptied her glass 2 times." Christine says. Mac smiles.

"so any plans for when the wedding is going to be?" Sid asks.

"not yet." Christine says. "there is clearly no other than my family that know that we are engaged." Sid looks at Mac with a smile. Mac is looking down to the ground for a second before he is looking at Christine again. "have you even told your mom?" she asks a little accusingly.

Sid can't help but laugh a little bit of them because he knows how secretive Mac is about his personal life. "actually I have." he replies in a slightly defensive tone. He smiles at her and gives her quick kiss.

"I actually thought you would have told your team shortly after." she sounds a little bit accusingly.

"Mac never tell anyone anything in her." Sid says. "it normally takes him around six months to tell anyone some big news."

"what kind of big news?" Christine asks Sid.

"big news like a new girlfriend." Sid replies.

Christine turns bag to Mac. "but we were only together 4 months before I met your team."

Mac nods "yes but Sid is talking about my ex-girlfriend. I was together with her for six months before I told anyone about it."

Mac looks over at Sid with a look that tells him to stop talking about his relationship with Peyton. Sid takes a sip of his champagne and leaves Mac and Christine alone. Christine stands in front of Mac with her arms around his neck.

"when where you going to tell them?" she asks and give him a passion kiss.

"you mean if I hadn't got help from my very excited goddaughter?" the both laugh a little bit.

"I don't know. I mean I want them to know but there hasn't been a good time to break the news and I thought that I want you to be there to." He explains.

She hugs him closer to her and kisses him.

"do you know how much I love you?" she asks. "year I do." He kisses her again.

"so you are not disappointed about I didn't tell my team?" he asks. "no." they start kissing again.

Over at with the table Hawkes notes Peyton is watching Mac and Christine.

"you are okay?" he asks concerned.

"I did not expect that. 4 years ago he was so tough to get close to and he did not let anyone in to his personal life. When he and where together he barely touched my hand in public." Peyton is trying hard not to sound too jealous. Hawkes takes her hand.

"a lot of thing has changed over the past four years. He is getting back to "the old Mac Taylor." Peyton looks confused. "the Old Mac Taylor." Hawkes nods.

"that Mac Taylor from before 9/11, how sometimes let his heart out of this chest? That guy how could get emotional over a case. He is getting back to being that guy again." Hawkes says and remember that Mac Taylor that he started working with long time ago. suddenly Lindsay comes out from the bathroom and walks over to Danny.

"I'm getting crazy." Lindsay says and sits down.

"what is going on babe?" Danny asks. But before Lindsay gets to answer the question Lucy comes out from the bathroom.

"mommy you are doing it all wrong." Lucy sais and she is crying. She is standing with her long blue dress on and a silver hairband that looks like a tiara in her hand. "what is going on Lucy?" Danny asks.

Lucy walks over to Danny. "mommy doesn't do it right and now I can't look like queen Elsa because mommy doesn't want to do it right."

Danny take little crying Lucy up in his arms.

"Lucy I don't think mommy knows how to do it the way you want it but I'm sure mommy is doing her best to do it right." Danny try to explain but Lucy just continue to cry.

"Lucy is it a braid like Elsa from frozen that you want?" Christine asks. Everyone is looking at Christine. Lucy nods. "I think maybe I can make one. Do you want to let me try?" she asks. Lucy nods. Danny put Lucy down and she runs over and take Christine's hand and the walk to the bathroom together. Everyone is looking after them.

"how does she know about that?" Danny asks Mac when Mac comes over to them.

"I have no Idea and I have no idea what they are going to do." Mac says.

"she wants to look like a character from the new Disney movie Frozen." Ellie says. Everyone is looking over at Ellie how is still only looking at her phone.

In the bathroom is Christine setting Lucy's hair in front of the mirror.

"Christine when you and Mac is getting married are you going to live together too?"

"well yes we are." Christine says with a smile when she thinks about living together with the love of her life and see him every day when she wakes up and every night fall asleep in his arms.

"can I still come visit you and Mac?" Lucy asks.

"of course you can sweetie. Why would you think you couldn't?"

"I don't know I just want to make sure. Because when you and Mac started being together daddy told me that I wasn't going to spend as much time with Mac as I used to because if you." Lucy is almost crying again.

Christine sit down in front of Lucy and looks up at her.

"you can come and visit us as much as you want and you and Mac is going to spend as much time with each other as you used to. Nothing is going to change that. Okay?" Lucy smiles and nods. Then she gives Christine a huge hug. Then Christine stands up and finish Lucy's hair and places the tiara.

"now you are finish queen Lucy. "Lucy stands up and look in the mirror. "that is perfect. Thank you, thank you, thank you Christine." Lucy is jumping in excitement. Christine takes her purse and put on the sink and take her make-up out and start so fixing her lipstick. Lucy look up at her.

"what are you doing?"

"I am putting on some lipstick." Christine explains.

"can I have some?" Lucy asks. Christine looks at her with a smile.

"I think maybe you should use lip-gloss instead." Christine fines her lip-gloss and put some lip-gloss on Lucy. Lucy lick it of right away. "you are not supposed to eat it, Lucy." Christine says.

"but it tastes good."

"yes but it is not so you can eat it. That is when you are kissing a boy at midnight." Lucy starts laughing.

"I am not kissing a boy Christine. But Mac has promised me that he will give me a kiss 10 minutes after midnight." Lucy tells Christine very proud of being awake 10 minutes after midnight."

Christine smiles and then stands up again and finish her makeup. Lucy is watching her.

"Christine when you and Mac is getting married are you also having babies?"

Christine look surprised at Lucy's question. Then she smiles and look back in the mirror.

"maybe. Do you think we should." Lucy's nods. "yes."

Christine nods and smiles when she finishes up her mascara.

those that deliver the dinner has arrived in the meantime. A tall young man in black shirt and black pants and a white apron comes in to the lab. "I'm looking for Mr. Danny Messer?"

"that would be me." Danny says and stpes over to the young man.

"dinner delivery from café ricordo." The young man says.

"yes the table is over her." Danny shows the young man where the buffee table is.

Shortly after a woman in the late 20 and a man in the start 30 comes in carrying big boxes. The young man guides them to the table. After the woman have placed her box on the table she looks over at Mac.

"detective Taylor? Does that mean our boss is her too?" she asks.

Mac smiles and nods.

"yes Christine is her too. Unavailable at the moment."

The woman nods and then walks toward the elevator again. She walks by a man in the late 30 on her way and says. "you are in trouble." he looks wondering at her as she goes into the elevator and he goes to the table. This man is the only person how isn't wearing an apron. He is looking around when I place his box at the table and the young man start taking out the food in the box. The young man looks at him.

"what is wrong, Mr. Ryan?" he asks.

"is Christine her?" he asks a little worried.

The young man looks around. "I don't think so I hadn't seen her.

"Christine is her, Jake." Mac says. Jake looks over at Mac.

"detective Taylor? Christine is her?" Mac nods

Jake turns around a walks to the elevator. "damn it." He says a little too loud.

The young man, how is Christine employee Cody Martin looks over at Mac.

"I apologize for my colleges inappropriate comment about your fiancé presence, sir." Cody said.

"it's alright. it is because he does not wear apron as the rest of you he does not want her to discover that he is not properly dressed, right?" mac asks.

"yes sir. Miss Whitney always tells us that it is how we are appearing as a team and as individual professional employee that creates the restaurant reputation for clients." Cody explains and then he continues with setting the buffet.

Shortly after Jake, Samantha and Ben comes in with more boxes.

"this is the rest of it." Samantha informs Cody.

The three of them takes out the food while Cody is placing it on the table.

While Cody is setting the buffet Christine and Lucy comes out from the bathroom. Lucy isn't crying anymore. Her long brown hair is made in a perfect long braid and the little silver tiara on top of it. Lucy is holding Christine's hand.

"wow." Danny says. "is that the queen and the princess?" Lindsay asks.

"no mommy. Because princess Anna's dress is not pink. Christine's dress looks more like Cinderella but that is the dress Cinderella is wearing before she becomes a princess." Lucy explains.

"Cinderella? I like that. She was one of my favorite Disney princess." Christine says and looks over at Mac and send him a sweet smile. Christine walks over to Mac. He gives her a kiss. "you are still my princess." He says very quiet and gives her a kiss.

Lucy walks over to her mom and daddy.

"who are you, young lady?" Danny asks Lucy.

Lucy looks up at Danny with a big smile.

"it's me daddy. Lucy."

"No that can't me. My daughter Lucy is a little girl she is not a young lady." Danny says with a serious voice.

"it's me Lucy, daddy. I'm your little girl." Lucy looks up at Danny. Danny starts smiling.

"oh hallo Lucy year now I see you. You look so beautiful Lucy." Danny gives her a kiss on her forehead.

at the buffet is Christine's employees and staring at Christine.

"Christine, I think your team might want to talk to you." Adam says.

Christine turns around to her team.

"hey guys. Everything is set up Cody?" Christine asks.

Cody gives her a short nod. "yes chef."

"look great chef." Ben says.

"thanks Ben." Christine smiles. Suddenly Christine faces changes to a very Sirius look. "Jake Ryan, where he hell is your apron?"

Samantha, Ben and Cody is looking at Jake. Samantha and Ben is smiling.

"told you." Samantha says with a teasing smile.

"ehhhmmm… I forgot it in the restaurant."

"nice try and STOP stirring at me!" Christine says with a very serious voice.

"sorry boss but in that dress the sexy outweigh that you're angry." Jake says with a smile.

Christine can't help but smile a little bit of the slightly inappropriate compliment from her friend and employee.

"hey guys what do you guys say that that is her new catering uniform." Jake says with a smile.

"what do you say about you don't have a job on Monday?" Christine says with a serious voice. Jake looks at her with a smile. Christine can't help but smile at them.

"okay." She says with a smile and less serious voice. "great job guys. Go home celebrate new year's eve your friends."

Christine walks over to her team and hug each of them and wish them a happy new year and then they all go to the elevator. Christine walks over to Mac again.

"okay dinner is ready so let's start the party. Cheers!" Danny says. Everyone starts going to the buffet. Besides Christine and Mac.

Mac whispers to Christine: "I told you it is impossible to stop stirring at you in that dress." She gives him a little smiles and then shakes her head. He gives her a quick kiss. "try!" she orders with a smile. Mac gives her a kiss on the cheek and then starts walking over to the buffet.

Christine takes his hand and pull him back. He looks at her with a smile. She whispers. "I hear rumor about that you are kissing with another girl then me after midnight." She says very serious. He looks very confused. "what? How said that?" he asks and looks over at Peyton. Christine put her hands on his cheeks and look him in to the eyes. "Lucy." She says. Mac starts smiling and chuckle a little bit. "okay" he says with a relived smile. He gives her a kiss then she starts walking over to the buffet. He follows her half the way she stops and look at him and says quit. "just so you know. I don't like my fiancé to kissing other girls."

Then she walks to the buffet. Mac is standing there and looking at her with a big smile.


	7. the perfect man

The perfect man

During the dinner Lucy has placed herself next to mac and very much against her well Danny is on the other side of her. She wants Christine to be there but Mac convinced her da he wants to sit next to Christine. Jo is sitting across from Christine and Mac.

"Christine. I know you guys don't wants to said anything about the proposal…"

"mom stop." Ellie orders.

Everyone looks at Ellie and then at Jo.

"but please tell me it was just the slightest bit romantic." Jo says.

Christine looks at Mac with a big smile "it was perfect." She says.

Danny looks wondering at Mac and then at everyone else.

"seriously, you are saying that that guy is romantic?" Danny asks sarcastic.

"it can impossible be less then you Danny Messer." Lindsay says.

Danny look surprised at Lindsay.

"I'm romantic." Danny says defensive.

"isn't you that don't celebrate valentine's day?" Sid asks.

Don look surprised at Danny.

"seriously Danny. How can you even be married?" Don asks.

Danny look at Sid. "thanks for the support, Dr. Hammerback." Danny says with a sarcastic tone. Sid just raise his glass and then take a sip.

There are silences for a while when everyone is eating until Flack says.

"Christine, this is from your restaurant right?"

Christine nods. "yes."

"does that mean that there is pancake for dessert?" Lucy asks very loud.

Christine smiles. "yes. As far as I remember form the order there is pancakes for the kids for dessert and ice-cream cake for the adults." Christine explains.

"ha, ha Mac no pancake for you." Lucy says. Everyone is laugh besides Mac. Mac look serious at Lucy.

"then I can take yours and you can have ice-cream cake instead." Lucy walks over to Christine.

"isn't the pancake only for kids, Christine?" Lucy looks up at Christine. Christine look back at Mac with a smile and then back to Lucy.

"I'm pretty sure that if Mac wants a pancake there should be enough pancakes for that." Christine says.

"that is only because it is Mac that you are saying that." Lucy gets mad and walks back to her seat.

"Lucy I think there is enough pancakes for everyone. Lucy." Lindsay says.

After the dinner everyone sits and talk and Lucy is sitting with her IPad and watch a movie until the dessert is ready. Mac is standing away from the rest of the party. Peyton comes over to him. "can we talk for a second?" she asks. Mac nods and they walk in to his office.

"I just want to make sure that you are okay with me being working in the MEs office again?" she says.

"its fine." Mac simply says. Peyton is clearly not satisfied with that answer. She gets closer to him and is standing right in front of him.

"mac, I no that it wasn't fair how I left you last time. by just leaving a note and then disappear."

Mac looks at her. "if you don't think it was fair to me, then why did you do it? He asks without showing any emotions. Peyton looks away for a second.

"because I knew I could not face you and say goodbye to you. It would be too hard for me." She explains. Hoping that he will understand.

"that is exactly the problem with us. You only think about you self and what you can and can't handle and not about me." She says.

She looks at him with tears in her eyes. He doesn't react to it and continue.

"when you dump me first time by sending that letter it was because you couldn't call me. It was too hard for you. Last time you couldn't face me. It was too hard for you. You leave me without any change to say or do anything. You really don't think that I would understand that you would miss your family too much if you stayed here in New York. You think I'm that irrational and selfish?"

He looks at her with a serious look. She is trying to avoid eye contact. She doesn't say anything so he continues.

"you dumped me because you were afraid that I would dump you. So instead of being hurt you hurt me." His voice is more soft and not so accusing anymore. Peyton look up and make eye contact. She touches his biceps.

"listen Mac. I'm sorry for the why I broke up with you… both times. I loved you so much so I was afraid of being hurt by you. I just didn't realize how much I actually hurt you." She says. Mac nods. "do you think we can still be friends?" she asks.

Mac looks away for a moment.

"I don't know. I don't think so. I think we can only be strictly professional colleagues. I missed you when you left last time and I decided not to get hurt again. I almost push Christine away because of that. Christine is my fiancé and I love her and I'm afraid that if we are going to be friends that I will get hurt again. And I don't want that." Mac explains.

Peyton looks down and takes a few steps away from Mac.

"I'm sorry Mac. I wish we could be friends again." She says and then walk toward the door.

"maybe we can…" he says. She turns around and looks at him with a little hopeful smile.

"someday, but not now." He says, then she leaves the office.

When leaves the office she walks straight to the bathroom. She stands in front of the mirror when she hear someone threw up. Shortly after Christine comes out and put some water in her face. Peyton looks at her.

"you okay?" she asks.

Christine nods. "year I'm fine."

Christine wash her hands. While she is drying her hands she looks at Peyton and sees that Peyton had cried.

"are you okay? It seems like you cried?"

Peyton remove a tear from her eye. "yes, yes I'm fine." Peyton lies.

"you are Macs fiancé right?" Peyton asks.

Christine can't help but smile every time someone menschen it. "yes I am." She says with a big smile.

"I hope you know how lucky you are? You are never finding a greater man then him." Peyton says.

Christine nods. "I know. But it sounds like you have more than just friend's feelings for him." Christine says.

Peyton nods. "yes it was long time ago. I didn't realize how lucky I was to have the perfect man in my life. I blew it. Please don't do that." Peyton says.

Christine nods. "I won't." Christine looks down for a second. "the perfect man? You still love him?" Christine asks and make eye contact with Peyton. Peyton nods.

"it's impossible not to. but don't worry I just told me that he loves you and he is the most honest man I ever meet and I know he would never hurt you." Christine nods.

"I know that." Christine says.

"hey you just need to find the perfect man for you." Christine says with a smile. Peyton looks up and smile a little bit then they leave the bathroom together.

When they comes out from the bathroom, they see Lucy, Sheldon and Mac is playing around.

"maybe I already have found him." Peyton says and then walks over and put her arms around Sheldon. Mac looks up at Christine when she comes over to them.

"hey sweetie." Mac says.

"Christine when are we going to have pancakes?" Lucy asks. Christine just smiles. Soon after Lindsay comes over to them.

"dessert is ready." She informs.

"jubiiie Pancakes." Lucy yells and runs over to the buffet table. Mac takes Christine's hand.

"where you just talking with my ex-girlfriend Peyton?" he asks when they walk over to the buffet. Christine nods.

"what where you talking about?" he asks.

She looks at him with a smile.

"the perfect Man." She says and then leaves him wondering when she walks over to assist Lucy with her pancakes.


	8. what is coming in the new year

Chapter 8 – what may come

Sorry for the late update. I have been very busy lately but her is the update finally. Hope you like it.

When the dessert is almost done and only a few is still eating Lucy walks over to Buffet table and takes a pancake on a new plaid. Danny and Lindsay looks after her.

"what is she doing?" Danny asks Lindsay.

"she is just taking another pancake." Lindsay says.

Then Lucy comes back to the table and gives Mac the plaid.

"there was a pancake for you Mac." Lucy says and then place herself on her own chair. Mac looks at Lucy and smiles.

"thanks Lucy." Mac says.

"but there isn't more ice-cream." Lucy explains.

"did you eat all of it?" mac asks.

Lucy looks very offended.

"no Mac."

Danny and Lindsay can't help but smile of the situation.

"do you guys remember that game thing we used to do about what may come in the new year?" don asks.

Danny, Mac, Adam, Peyton and Hawkes nods.

"what is that?" Lucy asks.

"it is a thing where you tell us what you are excited about in the new year." Don explains.

Lucy is sitting for a while and thinking where serious about it, like it was the most important question she was ever asked. Finally, she says something.

"to come visit Mac and Christine when they get married." Lucy says and look up at Mac with a big smile.

"how about getting your brother?" Hawkes asks.

Lucy nods. "year that is a good thing too as long as he doesn't steal Mac from me."

Lucy says and hugs Macs arm and lean her head against his biceps. Mac gives Lucy a kiss on her head.

"nobody is stealing me from you Lucy." Mac promise. Under the table Christine take Macs hand and intervene their fingers. Mac looks at her and smiles.

"okay Miss Danville, what are you excited about in the new year?" Sid asks.

Ellie looks up from her phone.

"starting my senior year of high school so I can graduate from high school find a college far away from my mom so she can't tell me I can't spend time with my boyfriend." Ellie says and looks over at her mom with a very ignored look. Jo is just smiling back at her.

"Ellie I'm not trying to keep you away from Jonas…"

"Jordan, Mom. His name is Jordan. You don't even remember his name." Ellie walks away from the table. "Ellie…" jo calls after her. "teenagers " says Jo, shaking her head in despair. Mac and Christine can't help but smile at Jos hopeless situation with her teenage daughter.

"maybe it would help if you remembered her boyfriend's name." Christine says.

"okay so I don't remember whether it is Jordan or Jonas. No big deal." Jo says.

"it's her first boyfriend right?" Michelle asks.

Jo nods. "year I think so." Jo says.

"then it is a huge deal that you don't remember his name." Christine says.

Jo looks at Lindsay and Danny who is laughing at Jo.

"hey in a few years it's going to be Lucy how is giving your guys a hard time when you don't remember her boyfriend's name." jo says.

"ha, ha. See that is never going to happen. Lucy is never going to have a boyfriend. There is only one man in Lucy's life. Right Lucy?" Danny says and looks over at Lucy. Lucy nods.

"year that is Mac." Lucy says and leans in to Mac again. Everyone is laughing out loud besides Danny. Danny looks serius at Lucy. "Lucy I thought you were my little girl."

Lucy smiles and leans in to Mac. "I'm daddy but I'm also Macs favorite little girl." Lucy explains.

Danny nods.

Then the game continues with Michelle and Adam who is excited about their plans about moving in together after the funeral of Adam's father is over. Adam looks relieved when his father's funeral is mentioned. Mac is the only one how notes it, but he is also the only one who knows Adams story with his father.

Lovato and Flack is planning about making their relationship "public" so they are planning on Jamie meeting Flacks sister Samantha and Flacks grandmother soon and Flack is going to meat Jamie's family and her three brothers. Everyone look surprised when Flack tells them that no one outside of work knows about their relationship.

"seriously? How long have you too ben dating?" jo asks.

"what is et 6 or 8 month now?" Hawkes is teasing.

"we were just trying to figure out where it was going before we went public with it." Flack explains defensively.

Danny and Lindsay is obviously excited about their little boy being born and everything that is coming with that and Lucy being a big sister. When Lindsay explains Danny is putting his hand on her belly. After Lindsay is don explaining Peyton asks when they expect the baby-boy to be born.

"he is support to come in the end of January but Lucy came 2 weeks earlier so I don't know. Maybe he will arrive at the planed time." Lindsay says

Lucy has been focused on looking at Christine's engagement ring but when her name is mentions she is looking up. She clearly hasn't heart all of the conversation.

"I didn't do anything, mommy." She says very defensive.

"no you hadn't Lucy. You mom was just joking." Mac explains. When Lucy focus on Christine's ring again.

Peyton is excited about starting her "new" job in the ME's office. But then she realizes that she got the job because Sid is sick so she trays to explain herself with that she wishes she had got the job under better circumstances but that she is excited to work with her friends again.

Hawkes is talking about that he is excited about his job in the Volunteer Medical Corps. He doesn't have much to add. He doesn't want to say that he is hoping to get a girlfriend or something that could reveal that he has a crush on Peyton, which he constantly reminds himself is Mac's ex-girlfriend.

Then it is Jo's turn. She is thinking about what to say. She wants to say something about her new boyfriend FBI-agent Cade Conover, but the realizes that the team knows him from a case they worked with the FBI less than a year ago so she ends up saying that she is hoping for a better relationship with Ellie and to get her son Tyler to come home more often now that he is on his second year of college.

the mood change into very serious when he talks about starting his cancer treatment and that he hopes that it works so he can continue his job and so he has time to see his daughter getting married to August.

Then it is Christine and Mac's turn. Lucy is now focused again on the conversation. Mac and Christine is looking at each other with a huge smile.

"the wedding" Mac simply says. Christine nods. Nothing else needed to be said about that.


	9. Chapter 9

_I couldn't find any title for this one. So just enjoy…_

 **Crime lab – december 31. 10.30 pm**

The dinner is over and the adults is still sitting at the table and talking. Lucy is starting to getting tirede. She is leaning in to Mac.

"Lucy why don't you go in to Macs office and take a nap on the couch. I promise you we will wake you up before midnight." Danny says. Lucy looks very upset at Danny.

"NO, Daddy." Lucy says. "I'm not tired and you promised me I could stay up until after midnight. You lied to me." Lucy stands up and walks away from the table. Everyone is looking at Danny. Danny looks at Lindsay.

"good luck putting her to bed tonight." Lindsay says with a smile.

Shortly after Lucy comes back with her IPad.

"Mac, do you want to watch a movie with me?" she asks.

"what movies do you have?" he asks.

"Frozen." Lucy says and smiles. Mac looks tired by that news.

"sorry Lucy I think I pass this time." mac says.

Lucy walks away disappointed.

"you don't like Frozen?" Michelle asks.

"year it was a great movie the first and second time I watch it with her." Mac says.

"how many times have you watched it?" Sid asks.

"let me see I think at least 100 times." Mac says. Everyone is laughing.

"everyone likes a princess movie." Lindsay says.

"year I don't think you notes. I'm not a big fan of princess movies."

Everyone is laughing. Shortly after Lucy comes back with her doll and without her Ipad.

"Lucy do you have any other movies?" Christine asks.

Lucy looks down at her doll without looking at Christine at all.

"year I have Tangled and beauty and the beast." Lucy says.

"I haven't seen Tangled for a long time. do you want to watch that with me?" Christine asks. Lucy looks up at Mac with a big smile.

"jubiiie".

Lucy and Christine leaves the table but at the same time Ellie comes back.

"hey Ellie do you want to watch a movie with me?" Lucy asks.

"what movie?"

"Tangled." Lucy informs.

"okay, why not? It's better than my party killing mom." Ellie says.

"My Dad is party killing too I wants me to sleep now." Lucy says and looks very angry back at Danny. Then Lucy leaves with Christine and Ellie.

"she calls you a party killer already. Just wait till she is teenager." Jo says to Danny.

"thank you JO. for your positive future prophecy about my daughter." Danny says with a smile. Everyone starts laughing.

About one hour later at 11.30 Mac comes in to his office. Christine is sitting on the cough with Lucy on one side and Ellie on the other. Christine's and is around Lucy and Lucy is leaning in to her. Lucy is almost asleep. Christine looks up at Mac.

"is she sleeping?" he asks quietly.

Christine looks down at Lucy.

"I think so." Christine says. Then Lucy wakes up. "I'm not a sleep Daddy." She says very defensive. Then she sees its Mac and smiles.

"hey Mac. Did daddy just leave?" Lucy asks.

Mac sees an opportunity to stay as the good guy for Lucy. "year he did." Mac lies. Christine sends him a smile

"I just want to tell you ladies that there is candy out here if you are interested." Mac says.

Lucy chuckles and then looks up at Christine. "I'm not a lady." Lucy says with a smile. Christine and Mac send each other a smile.

"how about you too finish the movie and I go talk with Mac for a moment?" Christine says.

Lucy nods and takes the IPad. Then Christine gets up and Lucy movies closer to Ellie. Christine takes Macs hand and the walk out the office together. Mac looks wondering at her.

Christine leads Mac away from the rest of the party and stops in front of him when they are not in hearing distances from the team anymore. He put his hands on her hips.

"everything okay sweetie?" he asks.

She nods. "yes everything is fine." Christine says. She sounds nervous, mac can tell.

"what is going on?" he asks.

She avoids eye contact. She only does that when she is nervous. She is getting ready to say something when Adam comes over.

"hey Boss. The champagne is ready to be opened. Could you open it so it is ready for midnight?" he asks and then walks away. Mac looks at Christine with a disappointed look. Christine smiles.

"it is okay. Go. Help your team. Its new year." Christine says with disappointment in her voice. Mac gives her a smile and a kiss and then walks over to the team.


	10. HAPPY NEW YEAR

HAPPY NEW YEAR

Crime lab 31. December 11.45 pm

Mac is opening up the champagne bottles and Adam is pours champagne into glasses while Lindsay is getting the drinks for Ellie and Lucy ready. Christine comes over them after she have informed Lucy and Ellie that it is almost midnight.

"Christine, alcohol or non-alcohol?" Lindsay asks.

"non-alcohol please." Christine says.

Mac looks over at her with a wondering look but then focus on the bottles again. Lucy and Ellie joins the rest of the party shortly after. Lucy stands next to Christine.

"Lucy, could you give Christine this?" Lindsay asks.

Lucy walks over and get her own glass and a glass for Christine. She walks slowly and very careful back to Christine and hands Christine the glass. Shortly after Mac comes over to them and put his arm around her and places his hand on her hips. She looks at him and leans in to him and give him a kiss on the neck.

"do you want to tell me now, what you were going to say before?" he whispers.

Lucy look up at them.

"what are you talking about?" Lucy asks.

"noting." Christine says and smiles at Mac.

"Lucy come over here." Lindsay says.

Lucy runs over to Lindsay and Danny. Danny takes Lucy up so she is sitting on his arm. Hawkes and Peyton is standing together and Adam and Michelle is standing together. Sid and Jo is standing together and Jamie and Flack. Ellie is standing alone.

A few minutes before the countdown to the ball is about to start in tv, a young man comes in to the lab together with a security guard. When Ellie sees the young man she runs over to him and through her arms around him.

"Jordan? What are you doing here?" Ellie asks.

"I got your text about coming in here." He explains and find his phone to show her the text. She looks confused at the text that is send from her phone.

"I didn't have my phone at that time." she says and then looks over sat christine and Mac. Then they walk over to Christine and Mac.

"Christine, did you use my phone to send a text to my boyfriend about coming in here?" Ellie asks.

"I did but I was just following orders." Christine says.

Ellie look even more confused now. "orders from how?"

"does it matter?" Christine asks.

Ellie looks at Jordan and smiles.

"no it doesn't." Ellie take Jordan's hand. "but tell your boss to say thanks." Ellie says and then walks away with Jordan. Christine looks at Mac.

"does Jo know that you told me to do that?" she whispers to him.

They look over at Jo how looks very confused about Jordan being her. "does she look like it?" he asks.

Christine smiles and looks at Mac. "diffidently not. But why did you do it?" she asks.

"because Ellie is a smart girl. Jo didn't want her daughter to be on the streets with her boyfriend on new year's eve but if they are in here, Jo can still keep an eye on her and Ellie can still be with her boyfriend. The police are not meant to make life sucks. We are meant to protect and serve."

Christine smiles. "okay detective." She says and kisses him.

The countdown in TV starts everyone is looking at their own partner. When it is midnight everyone says HAPPY NEW YEAR.

Mac and Christine is kissing each other.

"Happy new year Christine." Mac says. They smile at each other.

"Happy new year, Mac." She says.

They are stranding very close with arms around each other. Christine starts to look down for a moment.

"I know that you said that you don't believe in new year's resolutions but I have one for both of us that I think you will like." She says and sounds a little nervous again.

"okay?" mac says not sure exactly where this is going. "what is it?"

" that we will be great parents." She says and look into his eyes. He doesn't say anything for a while.

"are you serious?" He finally asks. She smiles and nods. He starts smiling. he hugs her even tighter and kisses her very passions.

In the meantime, the rest of the team is drinking champagne and wishes each other happy new year. Danny and Flack looks over at Mac and Christine.

"do you think they know that it is over midnight now so they can stop kissing now?" Danny asks Flack with a sarcastic tone. Lucy how is standing right in front of Danny hears it and walks over to Mac and Christine.

Mac and Christine is still complete in their own happy little world together. Just the two of them, until someone is pulling on his jacket. "Mac." Lucy calls.

Mac looks down at Lucy.

"what's up Lucy?" mac asks.

"daddy says you can stop kissing Christine know, because it is after midnight." Lucy explains.

Mac looks over at Danny, with a look that says: "shut up Danny."

Danny and Flack is laughing at Macs reaction. Mac take Christine's hand and take Lucy up on his arm and then they walk over to the rest of the team.

"what was that fore?" Mac asks Danny.

"sorry, Lucy wasn't supposed to interrupt you guys. I was just joking with Flack." Danny explains. Mac looks over at Flack how has his big teasing smile on.

"of cause it is you Flack." Mac says.

"oh you remember us." Flack says with a sarcastic tone. Flack starts laughing. Mac can't help but smile. Lucy looks very serious at Flack.

"don't tease Mac!" she orders Flack. Then she jumps down and walks over to the table to get something to drink. Jo comes over to Mac and Christine with something to drink.

"so you guys want to tell us what that was about?" Jo asks.

Mac and Christine look at each other with a big smile. Then Mac look at Jo with a neutral poker face.

"not really" then he takes a zip of his glass.


	11. a new beginning

_A little happy ending I came up with. I have been thinking about continue this story with the weeding and the baby coming. Please comment on that idea. If you like that or not._

A new beginning

In Mac's apartment January 1. 3.00 Am

Mac and Christine had left the crime lab at around 2.30 together with Danny and Lindsay and Lucy how was a sleep on Macs arm when he was caring her to Danny and Lindsay's car. On the way home Christine fall asleep in the car. When Mac had parked the car, he called Christine quietly, but she didn't respond. He kisses her lightly on the chin and then she woke up.

"it's time to wake up, sleeping beauty." He said with a smile. Christine smiled a little.

"what time is it?" she asks.

Mac smiled. "its 3 am. You have to walk up to the apartment and go to sleep."

"I was already sleeping."

Mac chuckles. "yes I could see that but I'm not caring you also." He said and closed his door. Christine got out of the car and catches up with Mac who was at the door to the building. He put his arm around her.

"what a gentle man you are." She says with a smile. He gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I know." He says. Then they enter the building. The doorman wishes them a happy new year when they enter the elevator. When the elevator door closed Christine turn in front of Mac and start kissing him on the neck.

"what are you doing?" he asks. She looks up at him with a teasing smile.

"what does it feel like I'm doing?" Mac chuckles.

"okay babe. You are why too tired." He says. She continues kissing him softly on his neck. Few seconds after the elevator doors opens. Mac gets out of the elevator very fast. She signs and then follows him.

"what is it with you?" she asks when she catch up with him. He unlocks the front door.

"what is with me, that I don't want to get arrested for public sex." He says and then goes in to the apartment.

"who was talking about sex?" she asks and dare him to answer with her smile. He looks at her without knowing what to say. He knows that she is trying to trick him. He does say anything and then starts taking off his jacket. She walks over to him and starts to untie his tie.

"you didn't answer me detective. Who was talking about sex? I wasn't." she says and look into his eyes. He starts smiling.

"okay you weren't." he says without saying anything else. He is trying not to get in to her game, even though he knows that when she starts playing this game he can't get away from it. She is the only one how can play him so much that he doesn't know what to say.

He walks to the kitchen and takes a glass and walks over to the sink. She comes out and place herself between him and the sink.

"move I want a glass of water." He says. She looks serious at him. "not until you answer my question." She says with a daring look. He is blushing and looks down for a second, then he looks at her.

"okay I did. Happy?" he asks. She doesn't move away from the sink. He starts kissing her on the lips and put his hands on her hips. When the kiss starts to get more passions. Mac tricks her and moves her out of his way for the sink and takes a glass of water. She looks very surprised at him.

"you tricked me?" she says very surprised.

He looks at her with a smile.

"game over. I win." He says with a teasing smile. He takes a sip of his water. She walks over to him and take his glass and take a sip. Then she places the glass on the kitchen table. He puts his hands around her and look into her blue eyes.

"kiss me." He orders.

"nope." She says. He looks surprised and waiting for her to clarify. "you are not going to trick me twice." She says. He smiles and then starts kissing her. He pushes her backward to the bedroom door.

"what are you doing?" she is asking between he is kissing her.

"what I have been waiting for, for 10 hours now." She looks confused and want him to clarify. "I told you that I want to spend time with you alone in that dress." He says with a teasing smile and pushes her in to the bedroom. She just smiles by that comment.

When they are laying on the bed in each other's arms and just relaxing. Christine stops kissing him for a second. He looks concerned.

"everything okay?" he asks.

She turns away from him to get something from her nightstand. She takes some pictures and turns back to him.

"I just want to show you this." She says and gives him the pictures. "it's the first picture that was taking today. I didn't go to the doctor to get a pregnancy test. I already knew I was pregnant. I went to the hospital to get the first scanning today." She explains.

"but that means you are at least 8 weeks pregnant." Mac says. Christine nods.

"hmm. I'm 12 weeks pregnant actually." She informs.

"you said you already knew. For how long?" he asks.

"2 weeks." She informs.

"why didn't you tell me before?" he asks. He is not sure why he asks or if he even wants to know.

"because I wasn't sure at first." She says and looks away for a moment, but he forces her to face him.

"sure about what? Me? Us?" he asks.

"no. I know that you are the perfect man for me, Mac, but I wasn't sure If you want to have a child with me. I mean we haven't talked about it at all." She explains.

"there is nothing in the world that I want more then be with you and have a life and a family with you." He says. She starts smiling. He kisses her passionate. He takes the pictures again and they look at them together.

"this is a new beginning for us." He says when they are looking at their baby together.


End file.
